Death game
by Red BloodRiver
Summary: Ichigo, Rukia, Soi Fong, Renji, Toushiro, dan Yoruichi tersesat di hutan Kyoto! Hutan yang katanya menyimpan banyak misteri... apakah mereka selamat? Atau malah bergabung dengan para penghuni hutan Kyoto? Warning inside. RnR please


**DEATH GAME**

author: HALOOOO saudara saudaraaaa untuk pertama kali saya bikin fic bleach tanpa Xover.. Ini fic hasil kolaborasi saya dengan temen saya yang namanya Jeihan Azalea (maaf udah ngebocorin namamu, jei =w=) sebenernya dia udah pernah publish di fb, jadi saya berbaik hati ngepublish'in ini di fanfic.. Inget! Ini bukan colongan, tapi hasil kerjasama(?) ! Happy readiiiing~ RnR nya juga doonk puppy eyes*

**Genre**: Adventure (?), humor (diragukan), mungkin tragedy ato horror

**Rate**: **T** kali yah? Sewaktu-waktu bisa berubah menjadi M (for bloody)... *ketawa setan*

**Disclaimer**: Oho! Tentu Bleach punya saya, Ayumi Kubo! *dihajar Tite Kubo* iyaaaaaa iyaaaaa! Saya ngakuuuuuu! Saya cuma cucunya Tite Kubo! *direjem* oke dah... nyerah... saya cuma author dudul yang dengan seenaknya meminjam (lebih tepatnya nyolong) tokoh-tokoh Bleach dan membuatnya jadi (sangat) OOC!

**Warning**: **Nista! Typo(s)! Gaje! Stress! Abal! Bahasa ndeso may be detected! SuperMegaGiga OOC, chara mati, garing, no flame allowed, don't like don't read, dll**

**Summary**: Ichigo, Rukia, Soi Fong, Renji, Toushiro, dan Yoruichi tersesat di hutan Kyoto! Hutan yang katanya menyimpan banyak misteri... apakah mereka selamat? Atau malah bergabung dengan para penghuni hutan Kyoto?

**.**

**.**

**Bleach By**** Tite Kubo**

**.**

**.**

**Death Game**** By Jeihan Azalea & Ayumi Tsukihime**

**Part 1**

Musim panas.

Apa yang akan kau pikirkan jika kata itu melintas dikepalamu? Pastinya tidak jauh (berarti deket) dengan es serut (ituuu... es yang diserut trus dikasih sirup itu loooooh!), kembang api (yang kayak lampu itu! Bisa nyala! Lucu deh!), Festival Musim Panas (ituuuuuu—*author dihajar karena ikut campur terus*), dan yang paling identik adalah kegiatan yang berbau mistis (emang ada baunya?). Seperti cerita seram atau uji nyali.

Uji nyali memang mengasyikkan. Kita juga bisa tahu sifat asli teman-teman kita. Tentunya kita juga bisa melihat pemandangan yang belum pernah kita lihat sebelumnya. Uji nyali itu mengasyikkan! Sampai salah satu temanmu menjadi korban... Seperti kata pepatah: "Penyesalan selalu datang belakangan."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~oOo~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Guuuu... eeeee... maaaaauuuu... ess jeee...," terdengar rintihan seorang (?) laki-laki setengah baboon, seperempat manusia, dan seperempat monyet di siang hari yang panas itu. Belakangan, diketahui manusia baboon itu bernama Renji Abarai. Renji meletakkan kepalanya diatas meja bening sambil mendesah keras. "Jeeeerrruuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuukk!"

"Bisa diem gak sih lo?" dengan segenap jiwa dan raga *lebe detected*, seorang cewek berambut hitam pendek dan muka yang judesnya amit-amit atau dikenal dengan nama Soi Fong melempar kepala renji dengan kaleng C*ca Co*a (Coca Cola tuh...). "Udah tau panas masih aja rusuh!"

"Tapi... tapi... kan aku hauuuuuuuuuuuss~!" kata sang baboon dengan tampang yang (kata dia sih) imut. *author muntah darah*.

"Renji sok imut!" kali ini cewek dengan rambut panjang dan kulit hitam a.k.a Yoruichi Shihouin angkat bicara sambil melempar Renji dengan kaleng Spr*te (Sprite itu... *author dibunuh gara-gara ngebocorin*).

"Kebelet pipiiiiis! Kebelet pipiiiiis~!" terdengar nyanyian yang (sangat) menusuk jiwa dan raga yang ternyata dinyanyikan oleh cowok berambut ubanan *dibekuin Hitsu* ehm, maksud saya berambut putih keperakan bernama Toushiro Hitsugaya. Toushiro membuka kulkas dan... "KOK GAK ADA MINUMAN DINGIN SEEEEEHH?"

"BERISIK!" Renji, Soi Fong, dan Yoruichi atau Trio Macan *author dibankai rame-rame* *sfx: kelakuan si kucing garong~* dengan kompak melempar Hitsugaya dengan benda terdekat. Soi Fong dengan centong maut, Renji dengan jepitan rambut yang entah milik siapa, dan Yoruichi dengan duit seribuan lecek.

Setelah dilempar uang (uang ama duit sama kan?) oleh Yoruichi, sifat look a like tuyul Hitsugaya muncul. Cowok itu melompat-lompat sambil menatap uang Rp. 1.000 dengan mata berbinar. "Dapet duit! Dapet duit!" ok, ini semakin OOC!

"Si Ichigo lama banget sih! Kesel gue!" teriak Renji, lagi-lagi rusuh.

Tiba-tiba, terdengar ketukan pintu yang terdengar bagaikan bunyi biola dari surga bagi Renji.

"HALLLOOOOWW ~ atoooo ooohh atoooo~" Yak! Sepertinya wabah Upin Ipin mulai merambat ke kota Karakura.

Sepasang makhluk hidup berjalan melewati pintu. Yang satu rambutnya hasil perkawinan silang dari sapu lidi, jeruk dan duren. Tingginya sangat jauh berbeda jika dibandingkan dengan cewek berambut hitam disampingnya.

"Lama banget sih lo! Lumutan gue nungguin lo berdua!" bentak Renji ketika melihat Ichigo dan Rukia.

"Tadi ketemu engkong Yamamoto di jalan. Ngobrol dulu deh." Jawab Rukia dengan polos. Kemudian gadis itu meletakkan enam bungkus es jeruk yang langsung disambar oleh empat makhluk hidup yang tidak berprikebinatangan (ya iyalah!).

"Gue dulu! Gue dulu!" itu kata Toushiro.

"Eeeeeehh! Baboon! Yang itu punya gue!" itu kata Soi Fong.

"Apaan? Punya lo yang itu!" Renji mulai nyolot.

Sementara Yoruichi dengan santainya mengambil satu bungkus dan duduk manis di sofa, menonton tiga anak abstrak yang sekarang lagi rebutan es jeruk kayak monyet rebutan kacang. Rukia mengambil jatahnya kemudian mengikuti jejak Yoruichi—duduk manis di sofa sambil menonton pertunjukkan topeng babon. Ichigo mencoba untuk mengikuti jejak Rukia dan Yoruichi tapi sayang Tuhan tidak menghendaki. Kaki Renji the Babon dengan nistanya menendang perut Ichigo sehingga Ichigo terhuyung mundur sambil memegangi kepala—ralat!—perut.

"WOI! UDEH! UDEH!" dengan kesal, Ichigo merebut empat bungkus es jeruk menggoda di atas meja. "Gue yang beli juga! Kalo mao ngantri!"

Akhirnya, dengan tertib, aman dan tentram, empat orang itu mengantri kayak mau ngambil BLT (Bantuan Langsung Tampar).

(Wokeh! Karena semakin gak jelas tujuannya, maka kita SKIP! Back to da story!)

"Hm... guys, enaknya liburan musim panas ini kita ngapain ya?" tanya Toushiro sambil menyeruput es jeruk rasa semangka miliknya.

"Ke pantai?" usul Renji.

"Itu mah emang kemauan lo aje ngeliat cewek-cewek cakep pake bikini!" kata Rukia sambil melempar Renji dengan bantal.

"Cemburu lo yeeeee?" Renji menampakkan ekspresi saya-adalah-baboon-terganteng-abad-ini.

"Huek! Cuih! Pret! Mending gue kawin ama Ichigo deh!" Ichigo yang mendengar perkataan Rukia langsung blushing. Yeah! It's IchiRuki time! XD

"Ke rumah nenek gue aja di Hokkaido." Kali ini sebuah usul datang dari Yoruichi. (readers: sejak kapan Yoruichi punya nenek di Hokkaido? =w=")

"OGAH!" teriak lima orang (?) di ruangan tersebut. Kemudian terlintas memori saat mereka berlibur di rumah nenek Yoruichi dua tahun lalu. Mereka harus nyari kayu bakar lah, harus ini lah, harus itu. Bla bla bla. Kayak kerja rodi.

"Gimana kalo...," Soi Fong menggantungkan kata-katanya, membuat efek dramatis. "Kalo..." Soi Fong nyengir lebaaaaar banget. Ngalahin Gin Ichimaru. "Kalooooo...,"

"Kalo kalo mulu! Geregetan! Jadinya geregetan!" teriak Toushiro sambil joget-joget gaje.

"Mungkinkah aku jatuh cinta!" Renji ikut-ikutan.

"Renji, plis deh ih!" seru Ichigo dengan gaya bences.

"Ichigo... gue ilfeel beneran sama lo..." Rukia sweatdrop sambil menjauhkan dirinya dari Ichigo yang melihatnya dengan tatapan banci.

Yoruichi yang kesal kemudian menggebrak meja di hadapannya sehingga terbelah menjadi tiga! hebaaaatt! "SERIUS NEH!"

Lima orang shinigami itu langsung diem.

"Yak, Soi Fong, apa usulmu?" tanya Yoruichi dengan tampang serius.

"Gimana kalo kita uji nyali?" usul Soi Fong dengan mata berbinar-binar. (OOC ye? ==" yah.. jangan salahkan ibu mengandung... *lho?*)

...

Semuanya diem...

...

Masih diem...

...

Mereka masih setia dengan diem...

...

Author mulai kesel...

...

Diem...

...

Setahun kemudian...

Author: udah ah! Kebanyakan diemnya! Udah! The end ajah!

The End

*diamuk readers*

Wokeh.. lanjut.. lanjut...

"Hah? Uji nyaliiiiiiiiiii?" teriak Ichigo, Rukia, Yoruichi, dan Toushiro tepat di kuping Soi Fong.

"Hah? Unyil?" Renji gak nyambung, minta digaplok author.

"Iya! Uji nyali! Gimana? Mau nggak?" Soi Fong lagi-lagi nyengir.

"Mau sih... tapi dimana?" tanya Rukia.

"Kalo itu gue udah siapin tempatnya." Soi Fong membuka buku yang entah dari mana datangnya. Datang tak dijemput, pulang tak berkutang *dilempar ke samudra Hindia*. "Ichimaru Manor."

"Hah? Apaan tuh?" Yoruichi merebut buku di tangan Soi Fong.

"Kalo soal itu, gue gak mau capek-capek. Biar author aja yang ngejelasin."

**Ichimaru Manor**

Sebuah manor tua yang terletak jauh di dalam hutan Kyoto yang terkenal angker. Manor itu bergaya victoria dan kabarnya hanya bisa dilihat pada malam musim panas dan saat bulan purnama saja. Ichimaru Manor sering disorot oleh media massa karena banyak kasus-kasus orang yang hilang secara misterius disana. Aura disekeliling bangunan tua itu sanagt kuat dan jahat sehingga, disitu, jika siang hari pun terlihat seperti malam hari.

**Sejarah Ichimaru Manor**

Dahulu, sekitar 100 tahun yang lalu, sepasang suami-istri bangsawan membuat sebuah manor untuk memperingati hari ulang tahun kedua anaknya. Yang laki-laki berusia 13 tahun, sementara yang perempuan berusia 6 tahun. Mereka berempat tinggal di manor itu bersama pelayan-pelayannya selama beberapa tahun. Suatu hari, sekelompok pembunuh bayaran menyatroni manor itu. Semua anggota keluarga bangsawan itu tewas dibunuh kecuali kedua anak mereka yang saat itu sedang bersembunyi di loteng manor tersebut. Sampai sekarang, kedua anak tersebut masih berkeliaran di rumah tersebut. Mencari teman untuk bermain.

"Wew... serem juga sih...," Yoruichi meletakkan kembali buku Soi Fong. Kemudian ia menatap empat shinigami diruangan itu. Wajah mereka pucat pasi. "Soooo... jadi gak nih uji nyalinya?"

"Ehm, gue sih bukannya penakut ya. Tapi, lebih baik kita gak usah berurusan sama yang gitu-gituan deh." Toushiro menyeruput es jeruk rasa semangkanya.

"Bilang aja lo takut, cebol." Ichigo langsung dibekuin sama Hyourinmaru.

"Ah elah! Kumaha atuh?" teriak Rukia stress. Gimana gak stress? Dikelilingnya orang stress semua. (Ayumi: kebanyakan ngomong stress... ==" Jei: authornya juga stress...)

"Rukia gaje deh ih...," kata Renji dengan tampang dangdut. *author ngeri ngebayanginnya*

Semua (minus renji the babon) sweatdrop... Ekspresinya langsung kayak gini semua: =="

"Kita ngambil suara aja!" lagi-lagi Soi Fong yang cerdas, imut, lucu, dan maskulin *author has been geplacked* mengusulkan ide yang sangat brilian yang dapat menghentikan perdebatan lima orang stress di ruangan itu.

"Jangan ambil suaraku!" Renji langsung teriak gaje. Inilah akibat dari kebanyakan nongkrong di pohon pisang. Satu tangannya diletakkan di dada, sementara yang satunya memegang dahi. Kalo pose kayak gini cocoknya ngomong: "Jangan paksa aku, Lolita." Sambil bergaya telenovela. (author: marimar! Au! *joget2*)

Lagi-lagi semuanya sweatdrop part II. Ekspresinya jadi begini: =._.=" (emoticon bab* sweatdop)

"So... siapa yang setuju kita uji nyali disana?" tanya Yoruichi sambil mengangkat tangannya, tanda ia setuju untuk mengikuti uji nyali (nista) itu.

Bagaimanakah kelanjutannya?

Apakah mereka setuju?

Apakah mereka jadi melakukan uji nyali itu?

Apakah Renji sebenarnya seekor baboon?

Tunggu kelanjutannya! *sfx: ada kodok tekoek tekoek*

Ayumi: *baca ulang dari atas ke bawah* makin ancur...

Jei: namanya juga author sarap! *ketawa autis*

Ayumi: okeh! Please...

All: Review! Ei! Ei! Ei! *joget2 muterin meja*

Ayumi: yang review dapet ciuman dari Rukia/Toushiro! *author di bekuin*


End file.
